Working Together
by Kirishtu
Summary: A paladin goes in search of his wayward lover and actually manages to find him.


Originally posted on aff 2011-06-03

Sheynaar stretched in his saddle and urged his elekk forward. The half-breed glanced dispassionately at the bodies strewn on either side of the trail. It was sad that he knew he was going in the right direction by the sight of the bodies and the wounds they'd sustained. He hauled up on his elekk's reins and dismounted the beast. His hooves hit the ground and sent up a cloud of dust. His armour clinked as he started forward on foot, following a trail of blood that didn't come from the dead. He remembered the first time he'd met him, that ultra-violent blood elf rogue that didn't care about his personal safety and the body count he could leave behind. He remembered how they first began this strange relationship of theirs, the fighting, the blood, the pain. He remembered the slurred, drunken words exchanged between them ("You kicked my _ass_!") and then... and then he remembered his drunken confession that landed them in this strange relationship.

He found Jak sitting on the shadowed side of a huge boulder, nursing a deep slash in his side that was still bleeding. Without preamble, Sheynnar called on the Light and cast a healing spell that knitted up that wound and left only a long, dark scar. Jak jerked and cursed as he felt the skin knitting itself back together.

"I hate it when you do that," Jak growled.

"Maybe you shouldn't let me see it," Shey replied, his voice soft and calm. It sent a pleasurable shiver down Jak's spine anyway. "What'd you do this time?"

"I got their attention." Jak answered. The rogue rose to his feet and looked up at the heavily armoured paladin. Sheynaar's golden eyes met Jak's glowing green, then canted to the side to take in the terrain. "Ever a trained warrior."

"Shut up, or I'll rez you." Sheynaar stepped closer to Jak, then sidestepped him as the blood elf reached out to try and grab his wrist.

"You bastard," Jak said cheerfully, though he meant it. He followed Shey as the paladin patrolled the tiny camp Jak had made in the hour after he'd killed his targets and then some.

Sheynaar only grunted and came to a halt at the small overlook cliff. He looked down at the camp below, studying the blood elves far below. He glanced at Jak. "You started up here?"

"Well, I didn't want to leave you with nothing to do but piss me off."

"I seem to do that on a regular basis, so I don't know why you're being so courteous."

"Because I might have an ulterior motive or two."

"You always do."

Jak frowned and reached to tug on Sheynaar's tail. The draenei took a step back and grabbed the rogue by the shoulders and hair, before shoving him up against the boulder. Jak hissed at the pain that rushed through his body and reached to begin unbuckling the armour covering that stronger, thicker body that pinned him to the stone.

Shey grabbed Jak's hands and held them above his head, pinning them by the wrist with one hand. His other hand wrapped around the blood elf's throat to cut off the groan that wanted to escape. "You're a sick-minded individual," Shey whispered into an over-pierced, pointed ear.

"But you want me," Jak whispered in reply, arching his hips toward Shey's.

The draenei paladin simply started laughing before he tilted his head and bit down onto Jak's throat. The blood elf groaned as he felt Sheynaar's teeth dig into the tendons and muscles of his neck, bruising him deeply. Jak lifted his legs to wrap them around Sheynaar's armoured hips, pulling him closer and decimating the distance the paladin was trying to keep between them.

"We need to stop doing things like this," Shey said when he pulled back. He captured Jak's mouth in a kiss that bruised their lips. Jak bit down on Shey's lower lip, tearing the flesh enough to make it bleed. The blood elf groaned and turned it into a purr as he lapped up the draenei's blood.

"Need to, should, won't." Jak replied as he swallowed the paladin's blood and continued to lap at the bruised flesh.

Shey pulled Jak against him, grinding his armoured hips against Jak's. His mouth attacked the elf's pointed, pierced ear, tugging on the rings there before he released the elf's ear and started working his free hand beneath Jak's leather armour and shirt. His hand encountered scarred flesh then traveled up, his thumb ghosting over pierced nipples. He hooked his index finger in one ring and pulled. Jak hissed in pleasure and continued to grind hard against Sheynaar's hips.

"C'mon," Jak hissed. "Get on with it."

"Shut up." Shey's voice was harsh with desire. It drove Jak crazy, that sound, because he knew every emotion in the paladin's voice was meant only for him, and because he knew Sheynaar was going to take his damn sweet time.

Off came the leather and cloth, leaving Jak bare from the waist up. Sheynaar's mouth descended on Jak's nipples, his teeth worrying at the silver ring pierced through the hardened nub. He pulled on the metal as hard as he could, causing Jak to moan in sheer wanton pleasure. Shey slid his hand down Jak's back and beneath the waistband of the rogue's pants, his fingers sliding between his asscheeks to press against the tight little pucker of flesh there. Shey's index finger slipped inside that tight, hot passage and sank deep. Jak moaned and pulled his hands free of Shey's grip and grabbed onto the tentacles hanging free against Shey's neck, pulling the paladin's mouth down to his again.

Their teeth and tongues warred with one another for dominance. Jak's hands slid away from Shey's face and to the buckles of the paladin's armour. The plate crashed to the ground as it came away from Sheynaar's body, then Shey hit the ground as Jak shoved him down. The blood elf ground his hips down against Shey's as he dragged his nails over the draenei's bare chest, moving lower until Jak was straddling Shey's thighs so he could open the black leather pants that Shey wore. He tore the material open and wrapped ringed fingers around the paladin's blood-engorged cock.

"Shit," Sheynaar groaned, his head falling back against the ground. Jak chuckled around the flesh in his mouth and went down on the draenei, until the tip of the paladin's cock touched the back of his throat.

Jak bit down just hard enough to cause Shey to twitch as he drew back up, his teeth scraping along hard flesh. He repeated the motion twice, then let that cock fall out of his mouth with a wet pop. The rogue slipped Sheynaar's belt free of his pants and grabbed the draenei's wrists. "Sit up."

Sheynaar slowly obeyed, and Jak pulled Shey's wrists behind his back and bound them with the belt. He bit the draenei's left shoulder clear through the skin. Shey groaned, his head falling against Jak's shoulder. The rogue shifted back, licking the forming bruise and the wound as he left. "Shit, you look beautiful like that." Jak grinned. "All tied up and at my mercy."

Sheynaar's pupil-less eyes rolled. "Out in the middle of nowhere, with enemies below us, ready to fall on us at the slightest of cries."

"Then I guess you'd better not scream." Sheynaar let out a huff and shifted despite Jak's weight. The blood elf pushed him down and smiled as he started nibbling on Sheynaar's ear. "You know," Jak continued, "I think it's a good thing you're small. You're just the right size for me to play with."

"I didn't have a choice about my heritage, you know." Sheynaar replied, his eyes half-closed as pleasure ran down his spine and settled in his cock.

"I know. I just enjoy teasing you about it." Jak gave Sheynaar a more than friendly squeeze and shifted a little higher on his hips until their cocks were perfectly aligned. Jak rode Shey's shiver as the elf's metal piercings met the draenei's tender flesh and ran his nails down Shey's chest and sides. He watched the paladin's arms bulge as Sheynaar fought against instinct and grinned as his lover tried his hardest to keep his noises as quiet as he could.

Jak wrapped his hand around both their cocks and stroked as he continued to scrape his nails down Shey's side. His nails cut fine lines in blue-grey skin, and he smeared the blood over Shey's stomach only to lean forward and lap it up. He felt the draenei's tail twitching against his thigh and purred. He spread his legs just a little wider in silent invitation.

"C'mon, Shey," Jak whispered. "It's no fun if you let me do everything."

The paladin slashed a glare at his lover, and too suddenly, that tail was smacking against the flesh of Jak's ass, leaving a deep dark bruise. Jak gasped and stared down at his lover, half-glowering at him, half-grinning. "I knew you had it in you-ah!"

Sheynaar lashed his tail against Jak's ass twice more before he shifted his legs enough to let his tail maneuver its way between the blood elf's legs and brush against his asshole. Jak's hips twitched backwards, and Shey obliged him by letting just the tip of his tail be taken into tight heat. He twitched it back out before Jak could get any sort of rhythm started and earned a snarl for it. "C'mon, Jak," Shey said with a smile, "it's no fun if you let me do everything."

"You half-orc prick." Jak growled. The blood elf wrapped a deceptively thin hand around Shey's throat as he released their cocks and shifted to rise up over the paladin's need. Jak's free hand wrapped around Shey's cock and held it still in a grip that hurt as he settled his passage over the head. Slowly, his muscles parted to allow the draenei within him, but once he had fully sheathed the paladin, the rogue simply refused to move.

"Mana-eating bastard," Sheynaar snarled, trying to buck his hips but failing. Jak's grin grew wider until he was showing all his teeth. He positioned his weight so Sheynaar couldn't move at all, not even to twitch his tail.

"Come now, Shey. You didn't even put up much of a fight."

"Untie me and I'll show you a fight."

"I rather like you like you are." And with that, Jak lifted his hips and pushed down, taking the paladin as deep inside him as he could. Flesh tore, but pain quickly became pleasure, and Jak threw back his head as he increased the tempo. He watched Shey's eyes roll back into his head and close, watched his jaw tense as he clenched his teeth to keep from yelling. Shey's tail lashed at the ground, betraying every last feeling, every last emotion. The muscles in his arms twitched and shivered as he fought the bindings, and his hooves dug divots into the ground.

Jak rode Sheynaar harder and harder, panting harshly and grinning like an imp. Sheynaar let only one loud noise escape – an aborted cry of Jak's name. Jak raked his nails down Shey's neck and chest and moaned into his lover's clavicle as his muscles grew tighter around the cock abusing his insides. There was a sudden snap, and suddenly Sheynaar's hands were on Jak's hips. The draenei rolled them so quickly and violently Jak didn't even realize what had happened until Shey was above him, holding his legs bent back behind his ears, and pounding so hard into his ass that Jak could feel the paladin's balls slapping his skin. He felt the cry bubbling up and Shey's hand slapped hard over Jak's mouth, effectively cutting off any sound he could make. Jak panted harshly out of his nose, nails raising red – and sometimes bloody – welts on Sheynaar's arms as he fought the urge to come.

Then Sheynaar leaned down and bit the lobe of his ear and whispered, "By the Light, I love you,"

Jak's breath hitched; his heart seized; he saw stars; his body clamped down tight around Shey's cock and the rogue came violently. A moment later, he felt his bowels sting and burn as Sheynaar came inside him. Then he felt Shey's hand slip off his mouth and the draenei's forehead press against his neck. All he could see was the curtain of Shey's black hair.

Slowly, the paladin drew back and pulled his softening member out of his lover. He sat back and watched Jak. The rogue stretched and mewled as he pushed himself to a sitting position and smiled lazily at the paladin. Slowly, Jak got to his feet and sauntered over to his discarded clothing, dressing with more bends and stretches than was necessary.

As he helped Sheynaar don the armour abandoned earlier, he wrapped a fist around a tentacle and pulled the draenei into a long, slow kiss, the kind that sears the soul and tells the person you're kissing everything you can't put into words. Sheynaar returned the kiss and nipped the rogue's lower lip, accepting the words the blood elf couldn't say.

Then he pulled back. "I'm not helping you, by the way."

Jak's lips pulled into a vindictive grin. "Even after I asked so nicely?" The paladin shook his head slowly. Jak's grin turned downright evil. "Well, then, I guess you'll just have to keep me alive."

Sheynaar sighed and followed the rogue toward the overlook cliff and waited precisely ten minutes before following his lover over the side and into the mass of victims waiting for the rogue's knives. The entire time, Shey cast only one healing spell in Jak's general direction, and smiled as the elf cursed him out for erasing what would've been a perfectly good, non-life-threatening scar.


End file.
